


The Lost Warlock

by destiel_malec_trash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_malec_trash/pseuds/destiel_malec_trash
Summary: Violet Reinhardt, the strange Asian girl. The girl with natural smoky lilac hair and bright violet coloured eyes. Violet never had a home. She has been in the foster system since the age of 5 because of her mother's death. Her mother was among one of the few people who didn’t think she was strange for having bright violet eyes or lilac hair, her mother used to tell her how unique Violet was and that she shouldn't be ashamed of it. Violet has now been moving from foster home to foster home for 12 years no family wanting to keep her for a long time.After meeting Isabelle Lightwood she's introduced to the Shadow world. But while coming to grips with her powers something unexpected happens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there is some self-harm included in this story.

Violet's combat boots splashed into the puddles as she sprinted through the pouring rain, she could hear the footsteps catching up to her. Violets breathing was getting heavier and there was a burning feeling shooting through her legs and she could feel her legs growing tired. Suddenly she was slammed against a brick wall,  
"You can't get away that easily" the man spat in her face as he brought his forearm and held her up against the wall by her neck as she tried to escape from his grasp. He was a heavy built, 6 foot tall man wearing a black mask covering every part of his face except his dark crimson eyes. "You're going to do exactly as I say" he sneered as he brought a knife up to her neck, slightly pressing the cold metal into her neck. 

Violet brought up her right hand to try and push her attacker off of her, as she brought her hand abruptly a surge of purple energy burst from her hand and suddenly her attacker flew forcibly across the alley his head hitting against the red brick wall then collapsing against a couple of trash cans making a crashing sound. The man lay motionless on the cold damp ground.  
"Oh my god. Oh my god!" Violet exclaimed bending down over the man's body.  
"Hey!" A loud booming voice echoed down the alley. Violet turned her face her purple eyes glowing to see a tall muscular policeman as he beamed a flashlight on her face. The policeman steadily started walking towards Violet, she turned so fast her grey beanie fell off her head as she upped and ran as fast as her feet  
could carry her, the policeman calling after her.

Violet ran, tears rushing down her face, the pouring rain was getting heavier and heavier, soaking through her clothes and her smoky lilac hair sopping wet with rainwater. She flung a human being through the air. She couldn't comprehend the fact that she had just done that but she couldn't understand how or where that energy came from, it came out of nowhere, it was almost like…magic. She was brought out of her train of thought when she collided with another body making her fall to the cold ground.  
"I'm so sorry" Violet mumbled as she scrambled to her feet. She turned to leave when a hand gripped her forearm and she was forced to turn and look at the person she had literally bumped into. 

Violet's glowing purple eyes meet a pair of dark brown ones. The figure she had collided with was a gorgeous, tall girl with long black hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Violet looked down and saw the girl holding her grey beanie that had fallen off her head in the alley.  
"You're the warlock"  
******************************************************************************************  
"What!?" Violet exclaimed exasperated "I'm not a warlock." she stated trying to catch her breath.  
"Nice try, but you haven't even put a glamour to cover you're warlock mark"  
"My what? I'm sorry but you've really got the wrong person" Violet says turning to leave.  
"This is your hat, no?" She asks holding up my worn grey beanie but the way she says it is as if she already knows the answer.  
"I don't know what you're going on about, there's no such thing as warlocks" Violet stammered.  
"You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" The mysterious girl questioned. "You're going to have to come with me, I can explain everything when we get to the institute but for now we should go." She said as she started to drag Violet by the arm and walking at a fast pace.  
"Where are you taking me?" Violet questioned just letting herself be dragged.  
"Somewhere safe, I'm Isabelle by the way." Isabelle stated picking up pace a little. Violet couldn't quite put her finger on it but something compelled her to go with Isabelle.

Violet and Isabelle were nearing an extravagant old abandoned church.  
"Wait, wait, wait! Stop!" Violet exclaimed stopping in her tracks making Isabelle sigh and turn around to look at Violet.  
"I'm not going any further without you explaining things." Violet stated while crossing her arms.  
"Fine. Warlock mark; a distinct or strange physical feature that identifies a warlock…"

 

"So what you're telling me is, vampires, werewolves, warlocks and the fair folk all exist and you're a demon-hunting half angel and I'm a half demon half human warlock?" Violet listed not believing the words that had just came out of her mouth.  
"Pretty much" Isabelle said nodding her head "I don't know how you've stayed hidden from The Clave for this long but we'll get things shorted out and get you in control of your powers." Isabelle explained.  
"My name's Violet by the way, just in case you were wondering." Violet said quietly still trying to comprehend everything.  
"Well Violet, let's get you inside and out of these wet clothes. It's way past midnight, we'll sort everything out in the morning but for now you need sleep." Isabelle said with a heart-warming smile and offering Violet her hand to pull her off the church steps where they were sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

The large heavy doors swung open, revealing a hallway that lead down to a futuristic computer room filled with high tech computers and high definition screens, the brightly lit room had a few people running around looking busy at work.  
"If you want I can show you around the institute tomorrow but for now I'm going to show you to a room where you can stay the night, you can have a shower and I can get you some dry clothes." Isabelle said walking Violet down a couple hallways until she stopped in front of a dark brown wooden door.  
"You can stay in this room." Isabelle stated opening the door and walking into the square room "The bathroom is there" Isabelle said while pointing to a door on the left side of the room "I will leave you to shower and I will get you some dry clothes" Isabelle said while starting to leave the room.  
"Isabelle" Violet said making Isabelle turn around and look at her "Thank you." Violet said, shyly looking down at her shoes.  
"Don't mention it and call me Izzy." Isabelle said then turned and left the room.

Violet took a look around the big room, there was a double bed facing the door leading into the room, there was two bedside drawers on either side of the bed with a lamp on top of each of the drawers. At the end of the bed was a wooden chest and to the right of the room was a window seat overlooking a beautiful garden. The lights gave out a yellow hue into the room, casting light over the otherwise dark room. Violet made her way across the carpeted and turned the handle to the door leading to the bathroom revealing a pristine clean room with white tiles adorning the walls and grey tiles on the floor. Violet closed the door and stood in front of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She was met with mascara smudged under her eyes and her hair a lilac tangled mess. Violet turned on the shower, she bent down and took off her combat boots off her aching feet, she shrugged her leather jacket off her shoulders and removes the rest of her clothes that were clinging to her body, Violet steps into the heat of the shower and lets the hot water rush over her cold skin. Violet takes her time relaxing under the heat of the shower. She shampoo’s her tangled hair and cleansed her body. 

Violet walked from the bathroom into the bedroom, where she is met with Isabelle sitting on the bed next to a small pile of folded clothes.  
"I brought you some clothes to get changed into." Isabelle says standing up from the bed.  
"Thank you, Isabelle" Violets says while insecurely holding the towel tightly against her body, securing it in its place and making sure her arms weren’t noticeably on display.  
"Well I'll leave you to get some rest" Isabelle said walking towards the door but right before she was out the doorway she turned around and looked at Violet with a sweet smile "Goodnight Violet" then she closed the door behind her. Violet felt heat rushing to her cheeks and smiled down at the ground, how could Isabelle, a girl she has met only hours ago, have this effect on her. Violet walked over to the pile of clothes, there was a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top she assumed were for sleeping in and a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeved dark purple t-shirt and her grey beanie she had dropped in the alley. Violet dried herself with the white towel and got changed into the grey sweatpants and the black tank top, she hung up her wet clothes at the end of the double bed and put her leather jacket on the bed post. Violet folded the towel and walked over to the window seat, she sat down on the window seat and brought her legs up close to her chest and she rested her head upon her knees while staring out the window looking at the night sky.

Tears started rushing down her face, her life had just turned upside down, Violet didn't have a plan for her life, but this certainly wasn't it. Violet being a warlock, seemed good in theory but did she really want to live forever? Violet despite her only being seventeen had already come to terms that she would die someday, not exactly caring because Violet never had anything or anyone to live for. Violet had never felt like she had a place in the world, she never had any friends at school, everyone thought she was strange for having purple eyes, her appearance always separated her from everyone else. She always felt alone, ever since her mother died when she was five. But now she would have to feel lonely forever, or would she be able to fit into this new 'shadow world' or was it too late because she's been away from it for too long.

Violet watched the moon go down and the sun come up, she couldn't bring herself to go to sleep, there were to many thoughts running through her head about the future and the day before. It was the early hours of the morning and the sun had just rose. Violet's tears hadn't stopped, she still had a river pouring down her face, she had tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. She stood up from the window seat and walked over to the pile of clothes that Isabelle had left for her, she pulled off her sweatpants and tank top and, in their place, she tugged on the black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved purple shirt, she also tugged on her own tattered up jacket. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Violet could hear the door handle turn, Violet pulled her sleeves over her hands and speedily wiped away her tears.  
"Violet?" she heard the soft voice that belonged to Isabelle. Violet turned around to be met with soft dark and beautiful brown eyes, she could see concern spread across Isabelle’s face when met with her own. She was probably a mess.  
"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked pushing a strand of smoky lilac hair from Violet's face and putting it behind her ear, Isabelle's face was filled with pity for the warlock standing in front of her.  
"Of, course" Violet replied looking down shyly at the ground and wrapping her arms around herself, “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
"It’s ok to feel scared Violet. Your whole world just got flipped on its head. Just know that I will be here if you need anything. Even if it’s just a shoulder to cry on.” Isabelle said trying to reassure Violet while putting a comforting hand on Violet upper arm. Violet looked up to meet Isabelle's eyes, their gazes lingering on each other until Isabelle tore away her gaze.  
"Come on, my brother Alec will be returning, and he can call Magnus." Isabelle explained.  
"Who's Magnus?" Violet enquired her quiet voice laced with curiosity.  
"Magnus is a warlock, he's very powerful and will be able to explain to you how to control and use your magic." Isabelle explained "And hopefully he won't mind teaching you a couple things.”

Isabelle lead Violet through corridor after corridor until they reached an office. There was a big wooden desk and in front of which was two red armchairs, the walls of the room were lined with books. Sitting at the desk was a tall man who looked like Izzy. He had jet black hair and piercing hazel eyes that gave of an intense and serious stare.  
"Izzy" The man says acknowledging Isabelle’s presence. His eyes moved to look at Violet and a mask of confusion covered his features.  
"Well hello big brother, I have quite the story to tell you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this, I know my writing isn't the best but I'm hoping to improve.  
> I know not a lot has happened but I promise there is more to come!  
> Edit: i edited this chapter. It is still the same plot just with some more details


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle explained everything. From tracking Violet with her beanie that she had dropped in the alley, to Violet not knowing anything about the Downworld and how she doesn’t know how to control her magic. Alec listened intently nodding along with the story and taking notes on a pad of paper on his desk. Violet sunk deeper into the armchair and her want to disappear grew more the longer Isabelle continued the story. To Violet last night was a blur and her memory was smudged. Violet looked down at her hands fidgeting with the cuffs of her sleeves, her want to disappear growing inside of her, slowly the voices surrounding her started to drift away. She looked up, Isabelle and Alec were still there, but it felt like there was a wall between her and them. She looked down at her hands, but she didn’t see her hands, she could feel her hands, they were there just gone. She had turned invisible. 

With a gasp she became visible again. Alec and Isabelle looked at her, their faces twisted with shock.   
“Umm...Violet. How did you just do that?” Alec questioned, raising is left eyebrow.   
“I don’t know. I just remember thinking about how I wanted to disappear, and it just happened.” Violet hesitantly stuttered out, under Alec’s unwavering gaze.   
“I’m going to call Magnus and tell him to get down here. We need to get your magic under control or God knows what will happen.” Alec said hurriedly. This made Violet worried. Was she really that dangerous?  
Isabelle gently took Violet’s hand and ushered her out of the office.  
“Come on,” Isabelle said, “We can go somewhere quiet and talk.” Isabelle held out her hand for Violet to take. Violet placed her dainty hand in Isabelle strong ones. Something about this simple gesture grounded Violet and brought her back to reality. Her mind wasn’t cloudy, but clear. It was like, for the first time in her life, she could see clearly. She let herself be led to a window seat at the end of a corridor. The two girls sat opposite each other on the seat, both had their legs crossed. They were so close that Violet could feel the warmth radiating from Isabelle’s body, but not close enough that they were touching.   
“I know this is a lot to adjust to and it’s happening so fast, but you are part of this world even if you feel like you’re on the outside right now.” Isabelle uttered these words with pure certainty. Violet was completely stuck in her own thoughts, she was looking down at her fingers as they twiddled with the cuffs of her sleeves.   
“Hey” Isabelle murmured and placed her hands-on top of Violet’s making Violet stop the movement. Violet brought her purple eyes up to meet Isabelle’s dark brown ones.  
“You are not alone. I will always be here to help you.” Isabelle declared with a softness in her voice. They stared into each other’s gazes for a little while until a voice cut through the silence.

“Isabelle, you’re needed up in the training room.” Isabelle quickly ripped her hands from Violet’s and tore her gaze from Violet’s and turned her attention to the petite fiery red head girl with glittering green eyes standing in front of them. Isabelle stood up from the seat abruptly.  
“Ok” Isabelle muttered and then turned to Violet, “Will you be ok if I leave you here? I’m sure Clary won’t mind staying with you while I’m gone” she inquired while gesturing towards the fiery girl.   
“Of course, I don’t mind at all.” Clary declared. Before leaving, Isabelle turned and gave Violet a soft smile and then with a glint hesitation, turned and left. 

“She’s protective of you.” Clary stated, her green eyes studying Violet and her thin lips curled up into a small smile.   
“No, she’s not.” Violet denied while tearing her gaze away from the place Isabelle once was “She barely knows me, she’s just doing her job.” Violet continued, finding it hard to believe that anyone would care about her well-being. Violet had gone through most of her life with nobody who cared, so she learned to look after herself. She learned quickly that she couldn’t trust anyone.  
“But still. That’s not something to take lightly. Isabelle is one of the strongest people I know and will do whatever it takes to protect the people she cares for.” Clary disclosed.  
“So, Violet. How are you finding your new life so far?” Clary pondered as she sat on the window seat. The sun shined through the glass, and bounced of off Clary’s red curls, and brought her freckles to life on her face and the gold specks in her bright green eyes danced.   
“Overwhelming.” Violet answered, “It’s just so much all at once and I’m just waiting for the moment where I wake up from this dream and I...” Violet was cut off by a beeping sound coming from my jacket pocket. Violet pulled out her phone, swiped away the notification and silenced it.   
“Here give me that.” Clary said while holding out her hand, “Don’t worry I won’t do anything bad” She said when she recognised the hesitation in Violet’s eyes. Violet cautiously handed her phone to Clary and watched as Clary started typing something into her phone.  
“Now you have my number and if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, you can simply call or shoot me a text. And you never know, I might be more help than you think.” Clary exclaimed while handing Violet back her phone. Violet gingerly took her phone back and slid it into her jacket pocket.   
“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Violet replied with a small smile on her lips.  
“How about I show you around the institute a bit, I’m sure you haven’t seen much of it.” Clary offered while standing up from the seat. Violet simply nodded and followed the green-eyed girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken me so long but I'm going to try and put out chapters more often. I'm going to try and post at least two times a month but hopefully more!  
> p.s. i also edited chapter 2, you don't have to reread it but i added some more details and i think i improved it quite a bit, so it would mean a lot if you read that but i understand if you don't want to.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look out for some more coming pretty soon!


	4. Chapter 4

“This is where our tour comes to an end” Clary concluded as we entered the main headquarters of the institute. Clary had shown Violet around most of the building and told Violet a bit about this new world that Violet would be apart of from this day forward.  
The room was filled with busy shadowhunter looking busy at work. From across the room Violet saw Alec, Isabelle and an eye-catching handsome tall man with a lean figure and broad shoulders. He had dark black spiked up hair, he was wearing an extravagant outfit with eyeliner lining his brown eyes with silver glitter on his under eyes and his nails were coated with a deep maroon nail polish. The three of them looked deep in conversation, all of them with stern, serious looks on their faces.   
Isabelle turns her head and spot Violet, she offers Violet a small smile, and turns back around to say something to the other two men and started making her way towards Violet and Clary, Alec and the other man close behind her. As they approached the glamorous man offered Violet a warm comforting smile.  
“Violet this is Magnus” Isabelle said as she gestured at the stylish man. “Magnus this, is Violet.”   
Violet shyly smiled at Magnus instantly feeling self-conscious about the tattered jacket that adorned her shoulders.   
“Violet, Magnus has agreed to help you with your powers.” Alec explained in a soft tone obviously being wary of Violet.   
“Oh, please Alexander, it is my unbridled pleasure to help wee Violet out” Magnus scoffs brushing off Alec’s serious tone, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Magnus says, and a contagious smile covers his face instantly making a smile cover Violets'. Magnus has a comforting aura that surrounds him that makes Violet relax into the situation.   
“I’ll bring Violet to get some of her stuff from the room she stayed in last night” Isabelle provided.  
Alec and Magnus nodded and started their own conversation as Isabelle led Violet to “her” room.   
“You’ll be in good hands” Isabelle offered and turned to look at Violet, “Magnus is one of the best. And obviously, it goes without saying, but if you ever need anything I’m always here.” Isabelle said and placed a comforting hand on Violet’s upper arm and stroked her with her thumb. 

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Violet responded. Violet reached into her pocket and took out her phone, “Would it be okay if I could get your number? You don’t need to of course.” Violet asked slightly regretting asking in the first place. A smile spread across her face, a smile bright enough to light up a room,  
“Of course, I would love to give you my number.” Isabelle said and then reached for the phone and proceeded to type in her number, after she had stopped typing a confused look spread across her face, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a slight pout.  
“You have Clary’s number?” Isabelle asked her voice laced with confusion.  
“Um, yea. She gave it to me early.” Violet said not giving much of an explanation.   
“Well we probably shouldn’t keep Magnus waiting long.” Isabelle abruptly concluded and swiftly opened the door. Violet quickly lifted her possessions and did a hasty look across the room to make sure she picked up everything that belonged to her. After conforming she had lifted everything she turned to follow Isabelle out of the room.

 

Magnus was waiting for Violet at the front entrance of the institute, the door she had came in the night before.  
“Hello poppet, you ready to go?” Magnus greeted her, with a heart-warming smile on his face.  
“Yeah she’s ready.” Isabelle replied, “Look after her Magnus, you better not let her get hurt.” Isabelle threatened with a stern gaze eyeing Magnus.  
“Trust me Isabelle, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Magnus said with a reassuring smile. Isabelle’s stare softened at that reply clearly trusting Magnus.  
Isabelle turn to Violet and throws her arms around Violet engulfing her in a tight hug.   
“Be safe and stay out of trouble. You’re in good hands and you can come see me whenever you want.” Isabelle said reminding Violet. They pulled away from the hug when, a cough cuts through the silence, reminding them Magnus was still there. Violet gave Isabelle a shy smile and she turns to face Magnus as a rose blush spreads across her pale cheeks.   
“Ok then…” Magnus interject, “We should get going, as always it was lovely seeing you Isabelle and I’m sure I’ll see you again. Very soon...” He says suspiciously looking between the two girls, giving them a knowing smirk.  
“Goodbye, Violet.”   
“Goodbye, Izzy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is REALLY short but I'm currently on holiday, in New York, right now so I haven't had a lot of time to write but I will post again next week when I get home, I just wanted to post something even if it wasn't a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

“I can’t do it” Violet says her voice laced with frustration, “I can’t control it. I’m useless.” Violets sits down on Magnus’ black sofa and runs her hands through her hair.  
“Yes, you can poppet, it’s just going to take some time” Magnus says and goes to rest a comforting hand on Violet’s shoulder. Violet flinches had the contact and stands up abruptly, “I can’t!” She shouts as a flash of purple erupts from Violet’s hand. The blast hits and smashes a lamp, the lamp shatters into a million little pieces.   
“Oh my god–“ Violet exclaims when a loud booming voice fills the room, “What is going on in here!” Alec questions stalking into the room looking expectantly at Magnus and Violet.   
“We were just working on controlling Violet’s magic” Magnus says smoothly swooping in to answer the lingering question.  
“You call that control?” Alec says looking at Violet accusingly, “You could have hurt Magnus or yourself” Alec says with anger laced in his voice. Violet squirms under his intense stare.   
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just…” Violets apologises, and her eyes start to well up with tears,  
“Alexander, it was just a little mishap.” Magnus says putting a soothing hand on Alec’s arm, “and I assure you that I can look after myself. Violet just needs a little help.” Alec starts to calm down a little at Magnus’ reassuring words.  
“Ok, just be more careful. I don’t want anyone hurt” Alec says looking between Magnus and Violet.   
“How about we call it a night” Magnus says turning to Violet, “It’s been a long day for all of us.”

 

Magnus had shown Violet to a spare bedroom where she could stay the night, the room was large with a queen-sized bed and a bathroom attached to it. Violently, Violet tossed and turned but sleep was getting further away from her grasp. Sleep seemed impossible, her thoughts were running wild, racing through her brain. 

Deciding to try to sleep was pointless, Violet rose from her bed. She crept around the room and thrusted on a jacket to protect her from the night’s harsh winds. She quietly slid open the bedroom door peering out to make sure the coast was clear and tiptoed through the apartment. The apartment was casted in shadows and, as expected, no one else was awake.

Violet stepped out onto the streets of New York, her lungs filling with fresh air and the cold stinging her nose. Violet started walking through the streets with no idea of where she was going and no plan. She just walked. She wrapped her arms tightly around her body trying to protect herself from the burning coldness of the night air, the wind gusted against her face and she could feel her nose burn with every breath she took. 

She continued to walk, street after street until she stumbled across a bar called ‘The Hunter’s Moon’. The bar was lite up by golden lights and still buzzed with a small crowd of people. Taking one more deep breath Violet cautiously pushed open the small door and stepped inside, warmth touched her skin instantly sending tingles through her hands. Violet glanced around the bar and made her way towards the stools in front of the bar, Violet pulled out one of the stools and sat down, a small sigh leaving her lips. 

“What will it be?” A voice in front of Violet questions, Violet looks up to find the owner of the voice. A light-browned skin girl stood in front of her with deep brown eyes and golden-brown curly hair. Her face wore a slight smirk as she gazed at Violet. 

“The strongest shot you have” Violet replied, pain laced in her voice. 

“Rough night?” The girl said as she placed the shot in front of Violet. 

“You could say that” Violet responds, picking up the glass and edging it towards her lips and knocking the drink down her throat. The burn of alcohol scorches down her throat and all the way down her oesophagus. Violet swallow the liquid and places the glass down on the bar in front of her, and signals to the bartender for another one. The girl, almost robotically, prepares another sot and places it in front of Violet.

“I haven’t seen you before, Are you new to the city?” The girl asks.

“Somewhat” Violet shortly answers before knocking back the shot.

“We don’t get many new warlocks in here, usually just the regulars.” The girl responds absentmindedly while preparing another drink behind the bar.

“Wait, how did you...” Violet starts to question but catches her stupidity, “My eyes, I completely forgot.” Violet says placing her head in her hands.

“Woah, you must be new to the whole shadow world thing then huh?” The girl says picking up on Violet’s ignorance towards her own warlock mark. 

“Yep.” Violet sighs.

“Well, I’m Maia.” The bartender says holding out her hand to Violet with a kind smile adorning her face.

“Violet” Violet offers her name and gently shakes Maia’s hand and returning a small smile. They both retract their hands, and Maia places another shot in front of Violet,  
“On the house.” Maia says offering a kind smile to Violet. 

“You really don’t have to do that-“ Violet objects.  
“I insist. Besides I know how tough it is when you first become a part of this world, but you’ll get through it.” Maia says sliding the drink across to Violet.   
“Thanks.” Violet says taking the drink into her hands. 

“I know it’s probably a lot different from werewolves, but how are you dealing with everything?” Maia asks with a smoothness in her voice.

“I wouldn’t want to concern you with my problems.” Violet responds and then slowly edging the drink down her throat.

“Seriously, you can talk to me if you want, I know everyone takes their transition into the downworld differently, but it might just help to talk about it.” Maia responds with her voice wrapped in a sincere tone and placing another shot in front of Violet.

So, Violet does just that. She talks. She talks about everything that had happened the last couple days. Slowly, as she vents to Maia, everyone else in the bar slowly trickles out one by one,  
“And that’s my story.” Violet says with a slight slur followed by a small hiccup.  
“Anyway, thanks for listening to me rant about the mess I call life but I should probably get going.” Violet slurs and proceeds to stand from her seat but soon after stumbles and nearly falls but she catches herself before she completely humiliates herself.

“Woah. Are you Okay?” Maia asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll just get out of your hair.” Violet responds and attempts to start taking small steps.  
“No way you’re going out there alone.” Maia says seriously, “Let me lock up and I can walk you to where you’re staying.” Violet slowly sits back down on her seat too tired to argue with Maia.

The walk back to Magnus’ apartment sobered Violet quite a bit, her soon being able to talk like a normal person again but a slight buzz still floats in her mind.

“This is where I leave you for the night” Maia says stopping in front of the building.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there.” Violet says bringing her hand up to rub her temple trying to wish away her forming headache.

“Don’t mention it” Maia concludes, “Besides I enjoyed talking to you.” 

“I’m glad I met you Maia.” Violet says as she slowly edges her way toward the building but before she could turn the door handle Maia stops her.

“Hey, let me give you my number so I can call in the morning and make sure you’re ok or if you just ever need to talk. It’s good to have a friend” She proposes taking her hand out of her pocket. The two girls quickly exchange phone numbers.

“Goodbye Violet.” Maia says as she places her phone back in her pocket, “Don’t be a stranger.” She says followed by a friendly wink which bring a small smile to Violets lips.  
Slowly, Violet turns the door handle and peers into the dark apartment, the light are all off and there seems to be no movement. Violet quietly slides into the apartment and slowly tiptoes her way towards her bedroom door. 

“And where exactly were you?” A questioning voice emerges from the dark and followed by a lamp turning on and illuminating the room. Violet turns toward the voice and is faced staring at Magnus sitting comfortably on a black sofa with an expecting glance.  
“Do you really think you could fool me? A centuries year old warlock.” Magnus says a scoff in his voice and stands up from his sitting position taking a few steps closer to Violet.  
“I-I was just getting some fresh air” Violet stutters out pathetically.  
“For three hours?” Magnus replies obviously unconvinced, “And I suppose that also explains the smell of alcohol lingering on your clothes.” Magnus says reading Violet like a book, there was no way she was getting out of this mess.  
“I just went for a walk, I didn’t plan on drinking it just sort off happened.” Violet says making up some pathetic excuse.

“Poppet,” Magnus sighs taking another step closer to Violet, “I’m not angry at you, I was worried sick of where you were, you could’ve gotten hurt. And if you get hurt I can’t help but feel like that is on me.”   
A tinge of guilt prickles in Violet’s stomach, “Why do you care anyway?” Violet questions, “It’s not as if I’m worth anything, all I do is make things worse.” Tears start prickle at the edges of Violet’s eyes threatening to pool over. A seas of sadness washes across Magnus’ face.

“Poppet, you are so much more than you give yourself credit for.” Magnus says raising a comforting hand that rests on Violet’s shoulder. Violet brings her eyes up to meet Magnus’.  
“When I was a boy discovering my powers I had no one, I had to figure out the downworld all on my own, it was awful. Thus, I vowed to myself that if I ever found someone in a similar situation I’d try to make sure they didn’t need to go at it alone.” Magnus rhymed off to Violet, “I want to help you Violet, but you have to be willing to accept my help. Asking for help doesn’t make you weak.” 

“Thank you, Magnus. For everything.” Violet responds, and soon after is pulled into a warm hug.  
Now,” Magnus says slowly pulling away from the embrace, “You should be getting to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight Magnus.”   
“Goodnight Poppet.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Rise and shine Poppet!” Magnus cheerfully sang as he drew back the curtains and revealed a bright blinding light. Violet hissed at the sudden light and was quick to pull the duvet up over her head to shield herself from the sun. 

“Come on, we have a day of work in front of us and I have breakfast out on the table. So, get up, get dressed and come join us for dinner.” Magnus called out as he skipped out of the room. Violet slowly uncovered her head and instantly feeling a searing pain strike through her head that shuttered through her entire body. She pushed through the pain and rose from the cocoon blanket she had sheltered herself in and headed over to the ensuite bathroom Magnus had accommodated her with and jumped into the shower.  
The warm water soothed her sore body, relaxed every muscle and washed away everything from the night before. This was a new day and a new start for Violet. Seeing the way Magnus had his life seemingly put together gave her a glimmer of hope that maybe one day she can have that too, she just had to try. Violet turned off the rushing water and stepped out into the cold air while wrapping a white fluffy towel around her body. She dried her tan skin and pulled on an outfit. 

Violet made her way out of her room and was greeted with the sight of Magnus and Alec happily enjoying their breakfast together. Violet, not wanting to interrupt their time together, slowly turned to leave and trying not to make a noise but fate (as always) was against her and as she took one step a slight creak was heard from under her foot. 

“Poppet! It’s so nice of you to join us, please come and have some breakfast.” Magnus said in an inviting tone.   
Violet made her way to the round table and took the seat sitting opposite Alec, Alec offered Violet a kind yet shy smile that relaxed Violet.

“Help yourself to whatever you want,” Magnus said gesturing to the huge spread of food across the table. 

“Thank you” Violet responded wholeheartedly and proceeded to pour herself a mug of coffee and let out a sigh of relief as the black liquid touched her lips. She then went on to put some food onto her plate.

“Violet,” Alec’s voice sounded from across the table, “I just wanted to apologize for the way I reacted last night. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, and I was far too harsh on you. I’m sorry.” Alec said with a sincere and kind tone in his voice.

“It’s ok Alec, I understand why you reacted like that and it was completely justified,” Violet responded.

“No, it wasn’t.” Alec continued, “There is nothing justifiable for the way I reacted and I’m sincerely sorry if I frightened you in any way.”   
“You are forgiven,” Violet said offering Alec a small smile and continued to sip her coffee. 

“Well, I need to get to work.” Alec said and started to stand from the table, “I will see you two later” he said and bend down to give Magnus a peck on the lips and they exchanged   
“I love you’s”, Violet smiled at the scene, anyone could tell how much they loved each other. Alec left soon after leaving Magnus and Violet.

“What are you smiling about,” Magnus questioned giving Violet a curious look. 

“You two are cute.” Violet complimented.

“We are, aren’t we,” Magnus said smiling to himself and Violet let out a small giggle and taking the last sip of her coffee.

“Alright, time to start work,” Magnus announced, which was soon followed by groans and whines. 

“Oh, It’s not that bad,” Magnus said standing up from the table and with one swift movement of his hand breakfast was cleared away and in its place was a sparkling clean table with a golden table cloth adorning it.

“Let’s get started.” Violet sighed standing from the table and following Magnus into the sitting room. 

“Let’s start with something simple.” Magnus began, “Move this” Magnus said lifting a small ornament on the coffee table and setting it in front of Violet.   
Violet puts her hand in front of the glass ornament and concentrates on trying to make it move, so much that you can see a physical strain in her face.

“Ok, stop right there.” Magnus says pushing her hand down, “You’re straining yourself so much you’re giving me a headache just relax, you have to become one with your magic. Feel your magic inside of yourself and will it to come forth.”

“But what if I can’t control it” Violet replies worry strangling her voice, “I’ve never been able to control it before.”

“This time you know what’s going to happen, and you know that you have magic, everything is different now. Trust me, Violet, you have nothing to be afraid of.” Magnus reassures, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
Violet brings her hand up again in front of the ornament and allows herself to relax, she searches inside herself and finds a certain warmth that feels familiar and lets it fill her entire body. She focuses the warmth towards her hand and suddenly purple swirls burst from her fingertips and push the ornament forward. Violet brings her hand back and clasps it against her chest holding it against herself. 

“I did it.” Violet said in disbelief, “I really just did it” 

“Yes, you did, well-done Poppet,” Magnus says a huge smile adorning his face.  
Violet looks at her hands in front of her face, purple swirls dance around her hands. Violet smiles at the scene and tears start to tickle the corners of her glowing purple eyes

“This doesn’t feel real” Violet says looking up at Magnus in disbelief.

“It is a lot to get used,” Magnus agreed nodding his head, “Next, I’m going to teach you how to cast a glamour. A glamour is what we warlocks use to hide our warlock marks, your purple eyes for example.”

“Magnus, if you don’t mind me asking. What’s your warlock mark” Violet asks warily

“I don’t mind at all. Actually, mine is quite like yours in the way that it is as well my eyes.” Magnus says and with a snap of his fingers, his eyes change to cat-like amber gold eyes.  
“Now I shall teach you to hide them” 

After about an hour of trying Violet had successfully cast her glamour. It glamoured her eyes to appear as a deep brown colour. Magnus had told her to go take a break because she was feeling a bit drained from all the training they were doing.

So, Violet sat in front of the mirror in her room and staring at her “new” eyes. It felt strange. As if she was looking at a different person. A ringing snapped her out of her track of thought and she peers down at her phone and reads the contact name. Maia. Violet thought that Maia would have just forgotten all about her or at least want nothing to do with her after the nuisance she was.   
Violet picks up her phone and presses the answer button and brings the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?” She says into the phone.

“Hey Violet, it’s Maia. I was just checking in and seeing how you are after last night” The familiar voice on the other end sounds in her ears.

“Hey Maia,” Violet says cheerfully, “I’m better than expected actually, it’s nice earring from you though, I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me after the hassle I put you through last night.” 

“Of course, I’d want to see you again and you didn’t hassle me at all you were lovely company.” 

“Well I’m glad you’re not bored of me yet,” Violet says followed by a small chuckle.

“Violet, you are many things and boring is not one of them.” Maia says, “Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come have lunch with me and a few friends, we’re going to this downworld place and I think it would be great for you to join us.” 

“I don’t know Maia, I wouldn’t want to impose” Violet protests

“Oh, please. You won’t be imposing. We’re meeting up in a couple of hours and I’ll send you the address. Does that sound good?” Maia questions

“Yep, that sounds amazing Maia, thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it, see you soon.” 

“Bye,” Violet says, and the line goes dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Violet had stepped through the portal Magnus had made for her. As she stepped through to the other side a wave of nausea hit her, and a feeling of disorientation made her wobble on her own two feet. After a few deep breaths, she started to steady herself and finally take in her surroundings. She was in front of a Chinese restaurant called the Jade Wolf, it seemed out of the way for a restaurant, but Maia did mention it was a downworld hangout place. 

Violet stepped through the front door and a bell sounded above her head, alerting her presence, Violet took a quick glance around before hearing her name being called,

“Hey, Violet. Over here” Maia shouted across the small restaurant from a booth currently occupied by her and another unfamiliar face. As Violet edged her way through the restaurant until she reached the table.

“Violet, this is Simon, Simon this is Violet, the warlock I told you about.” Maia introduced pointing to the boy sitting in front of her.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you.” Simon said moving to the inside of the booth, “Here take a seat.” Simon offered Violet a kind smile.

“It’s lovely to meet you as well, I haven’t met many new “downworlder” friends.” Violet says as she lowers herself into the booth and is soon followed with a small laugh from the table.

“I get that,” Simon says nodding his head, “It’s all very strange when you’re a newbie, but I’m sure you’ll adjust in no time.” 

“Let’s hope,” Violet says with a small smile.

“Simon here only got introduced to the downworld about two years ago,” Maia says

“Really?” Violet asks turning to face Simon.

“Yea, long story short, my friend Clary found out she was a Shadowhunter and that’s how I got roped into the Shadow World and soon after that I was got turned into a vampire and my life was flipped on its head. So, I completely understand how you’re feeling right now, but trust me everything works out.” Simon reassures with a kind smile.

“Thanks, I needed to hear that,” Violet responds.

“Let’s eat,” Maia says picking up a menu.  
Violet had been at the Jade Wolf for a few hours now, just hanging out with Maia and Simon and talking about the downworld and all the things Violet needed to know about it. 

“Oh crap!” Maia suddenly exclaims, “I have to get to work,” She says tugging her jacket on her shoulders and standing from the table.

“Yea, I was going to go see Clary at the institute today, so I should probably head over there,” Simon says. The mention of the institute sparks something in Violet’s mind.

“Simon, could I maybe tag along to the institute,” Violet says without thinking of the words that had just come from her lips.

“Um, yeah sure. Any particular reason?” He asks kind of confused by her request.

“Um…I just think it would be easier to go back to Magnus’ with Alec.” Violet stutters out unconvincingly and a deep blush covers her cheeks.

“Sure,” Simon says oblivious to the real reason.

“Ok, well I see you guys soon,” Maia says a knowing smirk on her lips and she leaves the restaurant.

“I have my van, so we can just drive there,” Simon says following Violet out of the booth and they both make their way out of the restaurant, and towards Simon’s van.

The drive to the institute was filled with a friendly light-hearted conversation, and in no time, they arrived at their destination. 

“I texted Clary to let her know that we were coming so she should be out soon to let us in,” Simon says opening his van door and jumps out with Violet closely following.

As they make their way towards the steps of the institute Clary comes into view and waves at the two of them. 

“Hey guys,” Clary says as the two get closer to her, “Violet, I didn’t expect to see you back here so soon.”

“I guess, I just couldn’t stay away,” Violet says with a small smile, “Simon mentioned he was going so I decided to tag along”

“Well it’s nice to see you,” Clary says, “Izzy will be happy to see you as well. She’s been asking Alec about you non-stop.” She says with a small smile and starts to walk up the steps to the institute and opens the door effortlessly.

“Izzy’s in the training room right now if you want to go see her. Do you remember your way, or do you need me to show you?” Clary asks.

“No, I think I remember. I’ll talk to you two later.” Violet says kindly smiling at the two of them and making her way towards the training room trying to recall her way around this maze.  
Soon she sees the training room and makes her way towards the room. Upon entering her eyes instantly land upon Isabelle punching a punching bag. Not noticing Violet’s presence Violet makes her way closer to Isabelle.

“I wouldn’t want to be the one in a fight against you,” Violet says. Isabelle quickly turns around in shock a gasp escaping from her lips.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Violet apologizes but it’s soon followed by a small giggle and a slight blush on her cheeks.

“You didn’t scare me, I’m just surprised you’re here.” Isabelle says defensively, “Why are you here?” 

“Oh, I can go if I interrupted your training-“ Violet starts to say but is cut off 

“That’s not what I meant I was just curious,” Izzy says, “I’m happy to see you. I’ve been hounding Alec with questions but he’s not the best person to get answers from.” 

“What kind of questions?”

“I was just making sure everything was alright with you, you know with your powers and everything,” Isabelle says with a lingering gaze on Violet’s face.

“I’m much more in control now.” Violet says, “Is there something on my face?” Violet asks noticing Izzy’s lingering gaze and she insecurely brings a hand up to her face.

“No, it's just-” Izzy begins, “Your eyes, you um… you glamoured them.” Izzy says bringing her hand up to Violet’s face and moving a stray hair from her face. 

“Yea, Magnus taught me how now they won’t freak anyone out anymore,” Violet says as butterflies fill up her stomach. 

“I thought they were beautiful.” Izzy compliments resting her hand on the side of Violet’s face her thumb caressing her cheek. Violet soon realizes their two faces gravitating closer towards each other.

“Hey Violet” a voice calls ripping the two from their trance and jumping away from each other.  
Violet whips around to face the direction the voice was coming from, and Simon is making his way towards the two of them.

“I was just leaving and wanted to see if you wanted me to bring you to Magnus’ because Alec might not be leaving until later” Simon offers. Violet glances from Simon to Isabelle.

“I’ll bring Violet to Magnus’” Isabelle cuts in before Violet can answer.

“Are you sure, I don’t mind” 

“Yea, it’s fine. Thank you though” Violet says.

“Ok.” Simon says, “I’ll see you soon.” He says and swiftly leaves the training room and an awkward silence hovers over Violet and Isabelle.

“I’ll go get changed and then I’ll walk you back to Magnus’” Izzy says, “Meet me out front?” She asks looking at Violet for an answer. Violet swiftly nods and is soon left alone and trying to process what just happened, or what might have happened had they not been interrupted. 

As Violet started to make her way through the institute she was so trapped in her thoughts she didn’t see the person she walked into and suddenly she fell to the floor. Looking up to see who she bumped into Alec’s face came into focus.

“Are you okay?” Alec said and quickly scrambled to help Violet off the floor.

“Yea. I’m fine” Violet said as she brushed the dust from her jeans.

“What are you doing here?” He asked suddenly realizing that she wasn’t supposed to be here.

“I was with Simon and Maia at the Jade Wolf and Simon mentioned he was coming here, and I thought I would tag along,” Violet explained

“Oh okay. I see you’ve got a glamour.” Alec inquires referring to Violet’s “new” eyes.

“Oh yea, Magnus taught me how to cast it.” 

“Well, I’m not going to be done with work for quite a bit, but you’re welcome to stay of course.” 

“Um, I was just going to head back to Magnus’ if that’s alright?”

“Yea. Are you sure you want to go by yourself?”

“I won’t be alone, Isabelle said she would walk me.”

“Of course, she did,” Alec said with a knowing smile spreading across his face. “I’ll see you later tonight then and be safe.” He said giving Violet a serious glance to which Violet automatically nodded.

“Goodbye, Violet and tell Magnus I should be home for dinner.” 

“I will,” Violet said, and they exchanged smiles and went their own separate ways.

Violet continued her way to the front of the institute and already say Isabelle waiting for her.

“What took you so long, I was starting to get worried,” Isabelle said a smile appearing on her face as she noticed Violet.

“Sorry, I ran into Alec and we got talking.”

“It’s fine, are you ready to get going?” She asked Violet starting to edge the institute’s door open and the sunset peeking through the door.

“Yea, let’s go”

 

Violet and Isabelle had almost arrived at Magnus’ apartment and shared many conversations, the other trying to get to know the other. While walking beside one another Isabelle’s hand lightly brushed past Violet’s sending a spark through both of their hand’s and putting a stop to their conversation. Violet whipped her head around to gaze at Isabelle, finding Izzy’s eyes already looking at her.

“Oh, look we’re here!” Isabelle exclaimed breaking the moment and turned so she was standing in front of Violet. “This is where I leave you,” Isabelle said with a small sigh in her breath.

“Unless you want to come up, I’m sure Magnus wouldn’t mind,” Violet said abruptly not thinking before she moved her lips.

“No, I should be getting back but I’ll make sure to come and see you soon,” Isabelle said which brought a small frown to Violet face.

“Of course,” Violet said, as Isabelle started to walk away from Magnus’ apartment but before she had fully passed Violet she stopped.

“Just one more thing,” Isabelle said and leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Violet’s cheek, “Goodbye, Violet” and all Violet could hear was the click-clack of Izzy’s heels as they got quieter and further away.

As Violet closed the door to Magnus’ with her back and sighed against the door replaying what had just happened in her head and a bright smile spreads across her face.

“What’s got you smiling like that?” Magnus' voice sounds breaking Violet out of her thoughts.

“Oh, nothing,” Violet says dismissively waving her hand hoping Magnus might drop the subject.

“Or should I say who?” Magnus said as he got closer to Violet turning her cheek and inspecting the red lipstick adorning her tan cheeks.

“Um…” Violet said as she frantically rubbed her cheek with her jacket sleeve.

“So, you and Isabelle?” Magnus inquired with a small smirk appearing on his face.

“No, what do you mean me and Isabelle?” Violet said frantically

“Oh, I would know that red lipstick anywhere.” Magnus scoffed

“Nothing’s going on with me and Isabelle, and anyway we only just met a few days ago,” Violet said trying to get past the knowing looks Magnus was throwing at her.

“Ok, whatever you say Poppet,” Magnus said unconvinced

“Please don’t tell Alec,” Violet said hurriedly as Magnus started to wander away but quickly turned to face her with a huge smirk adorning his face. “I don’t even know what is going on between us anyway, so I don’t want him knowing not until I know myself what is going on.”

“As you wish Poppet.” Magnus says, “But I’m sure Alexander wouldn’t have a problem with you two, as long as Isabelle is happy he should be happy.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Violet said as a smile dressed her face.

“Ok, now that we’ve got all that out of the way, how about we work on some more spells before dinner?” Magnus asked.

“Yea, that sounds like fun.” Violet answered, “Oh, also Alec said that he should be home for dinner.” Violet added remembering the small piece of information she intended to pass on.

“Oh, lovely” 

After their conversation Magnus worked on some protecting spells with Violet, considering her defense was to just randomly blast her magic this was a less damaging way to defend herself. As the hours passed them by Violet’s control over her powers improved and spells became easier to learn and master.

“I’m impressed, Violet,” Magnus said as he started setting the table for dinner. “You learn quickly soon you won’t even need me teaching you.”

“I don’t know about that,” Violet said as she plays with the purple swirls dancing along with her hands, “I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you, Magnus.”

“Oh,” Magnus scoffed as he dismissively waved his hand, “You give me to much credit, it was all inside of you, you just needed a little encouraging push and from then on it was mostly you.”

Before Violet could object the front door clicked and interrupted the conversation, and soon after Alec strolled on in and smiled at the two warlocks.

“How is everything?” Alec said with a huge grin and leaned in to give Magnus a quick peck on the lips.

“Everything is amazing, Alexander now that you’re here,” Magnus said smiling up at his fiancé.

“What have you two been doing all day?” Alec asked making conversation with the two

“Well, I taught Violet a few protecting spells and I taught her how to cast her glamour,” Magnus said smiling proudly of Violet’s progress.

“I can see that,” Alec said

The three of them sat around the mahogany table and enjoyed an astonishing meal with pleasant conversations about each of their days.

“I think I’ll turn in for the night,” Violet said as the meal was being cleared away.

“Are you sure Poppet? It’s pretty early.” Magnus asked a lace of concern and worry in his voice.

“Yea, I’m just a bit tired from the day and I didn’t sleep that much last night.” 

“Ok. Sweet dreams Poppet.” Magnus said and gave Violet a hug and as he pulled away gave a fatherly kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight, Violet” Alec said placing a kind hand on her shoulder with a soothing smile.

“Goodnight guys.” And with that Violet made her way to her bedroom and closed the door and jumped into bed. And as she lay on her pillow thinking about the day she just had a smile covered her face. A real smile. For the first time in so long Violet was genuinely happy. She rested her head gently on her pillow and slowly closed her heavy eyes as she let sleep take over.

 

Violet was screaming, and a cold sweat covered her body, and her magic scorched her arms leaving angry red burns.

“Violet! Wake up!” A voice sounded pulling Violet from her nightmare, and she sits up abruptly on the bed, panting and out of breath and tears streaming done her face.

“It was just a nightmare.” Alec said and hugged Violet and comforted her as she cried into his shirt, and he continuously whispered “you’re okay” until her breathing started to slow down, and her tears lessened, and she pulled away from Alec. 

“I’m sorry,” Violet said.

“What? Why are you sorry?” Alec asked confusion shading his face.

“Because I disturbed your sleep,” Violet said as if it was obvious.

“That doesn’t matter, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Alec said and gave Violet another tight hug.

“You can go back to sleep if you want,” Violet said offering Alec an out of this situation.  
“I’ll stay with you okay? I don’t want to leave you alone right now.” Alec stated not really giving Violet a choice in the matter.

“Okay.” Violet breathed out and brought her sleeve up to wipe her forehead and turned to glance at the clock beside the bed, it read 4:47 am. 

“How about, I’ll bandage up your arms and then you can go get changed and I’ll go make us both some coffee? Because I don’t think we’re getting any more sleep tonight?” Alec suggested, and Violet nodded agreeing to the plan. Alec then left and quickly returned with some bandages in hand. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you up, Alec,” Violet said as Alec wrapped Violet’s arms in the soft white bandages.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Alec said firmly and gave Violet a soothing smile and proceeded to wrap the rest of her burns. 

“All done,” Alec said as he finished the last of bandaging her arms. “I’ll go make that coffee and you can get changed.” He smiled and left the room leaving Violet to get changed.

Violet soon emerged from her room, changed into sweatpants and a loose long sleeve t-shirt that covered her bandages and made her way to the kitchen where she found Alec pouring two mugs of coffee.

“There you are, do you take milk or sugar with your coffee?” he asked as she sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Just black is fine thank you,” Violet said, and a mug of black bitter liquid was set in front of her and steam framed her face. Setting down his own mug Alec stood opposite Violet and leaned against the counter top.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec asked timidly bringing up the fragile topic and sipped his coffee.

“Not really.” Violet said and delicately brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip, “I’ve had them since I was a child.” She sighed taking another small sip

“If you ever do want to talk about you can always talk to me or Magnus.” Alec offered not wanting to push Violet into talking about it.  
For the next few hours, the two watched the sunrise over the city and had some small conversations here and there until Magnus finally emerged from his and Alec’s bedroom and came into the kitchen.

“Good morning, my dears.” He said as he saw the two, “Is everything ok?” Magnus asked noticing the somewhat tired and gloomy look on their faces.

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” Violet quickly responded and tried to avoid the confused and serious look on Alec’s face, “I’m just going to go back to my bedroom and get dressed.” She said and stood from the chair.

“Do you not want to stay for breakfast?” Magnus inquired

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.” And just like that, she disappeared into her room.

“Did I miss something?” Magnus asked turning to Alec for answers.

“Yea.” Alec said a melancholy look passing over his face, “Last night I heard screaming coming from Violet’s room, so I rushed in to find her having a nightmare. But Magnus, it was more than that, her magic was burning her arms.” His voice slightly choking as he finished telling Magnus what happened.

“I’ll talk to her later,” Magnus said a look of sadness passing over his face, “For now, I think we should give her a bit of space.”

“Yea,” Alec said nodding and agreeing with Magnus.

As soon as Alec left for work and Magnus had cleared up breakfast he decided it was time to go see Violet. He gently knocked on her door and waited for a reply of some kind.

“Come in.” her quiet voice sounded, and he opened the door to reveal a tear-stained Violet.

“Oh, Poppet,” Magnus said and walked over and enveloped Violet into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while and then they pulled apart.

“Can I see your arms Poppet?” Magnus carefully asked and gently touched her forearm. Violet quietly nodded and held out her bandaged arms. As Magnus peeled back the bandages to reveal her burns a small gasp left his lips.

“There is nothing a little magic can’t fix,” Magnus said trying to lift the mood a bit. He snapped his fingers and a blue flame burst from his fingertips, “May I?” He asked looking at Violet.

“Yes,” Violet responded and watched as Magnus’ magic floated across her burned arm and watched as they slowly disappeared along with the pain. “Thank you,” Violet whispered

“Anytime, Poppet,” Magnus said and brought her back into a bone-crushing hug. “How about today we work on a few healing spells that way you won’t need me to do this, how does that sound?” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Violet said, and a glimpse of a smile quickly appears but as quickly as it appeared it went away. 

“Ok, I’ll go set everything up and you come out whenever you’re ready there’s no rush,” Magnus said as he left to go and set up her lesson.

Violet soon joined Magnus and they quickly got started on with the lesson.

“The key to healing is to imagine the injury disappear. For example, a cut you would imagine it being stitched up, and bruises you picture them fading away.” Magnus explained clearly, “now, lucky for you while I was getting set up here I acquired a rather large paper cut while setting up your lesson,” Magnus said revealing the paper cut on his finger.

“You want me to heal it?” Violet asked stunned.

“Of course, it’s the only way you’re going to learn healing. And trust me when I say, you won’t hurt me Violet” Magnus said reassuring her.

Violet did as Magnus had instructed, her magic floated around his skin and seeped into the cut and sewed it back together, leaving no sign of the cut ever being there.

“See, I knew you could do it,” Magnus said and smiled down at Violet. “How about we take the rest of the day off and relax?” 

“That would be nice,” Violet said as she looked up at Magnus with tired eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
It had been a week since Violet had last seen Isabelle and Violet’s nightmare had become more frequent, it has gotten to the point where she dreads going to sleep. Some nights she stays out late just to avoid it and she’s started to hang out with Simon and Maia more and more, so she can stay with Maia while she has the late-night shift at the ‘Hunter’s Moon’ and she hangs out with Simon late into the night considering his unusual sleeping patterns but she still has heard nothing from Isabelle which worried Violet. Violet shook her head trying to shake the thoughts of Isabelle from her mind and decided to get on with her day. Magnus has been impressed with her progress and announced it was time for Violet to learn how to create portals but Violet was convinced she was ready yet. So, Violet threw on an outfit and met Magnus for their lesson, they had a routine now, breakfast was at seven and lessons would start at eleven, sometimes lessons ran on until Alec got home from work or they became too tired. 

After tying her hair into a messy bun, Violet makes her way to her lesson and sits on the couch awaiting Magnus’ presence. Soon enough, Magnus skips into the room and smiles at Violet.

“Are you ready for today’s lesson, Poppet?” He asks as he clears a space in the middle of the room.

“Yea” Violet sighs nervously as she stands from the couch and fiddles with the cuffs of her sleeves.

“Don’t worry your little head, you’ll do great and I’m here guiding you through the entire thing,” Magnus reassures which settles Violet’s nerves.

“You’re right,” Violet says as she takes a deep breath and ready’s herself.

“That’s the spirit!” Magnus says and leads Violet to the clearing in the middle of the room, “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Magnus and Violet had been practicing portals all day with – of course – taking breaking for eating in between, but Violet had finally mastered it. It was 8:30 pm and they had missed dinner, but Violet could now create portals. Both Violet and Magnus collapsed on the couch worn out from their work today, but their relaxation was soon disturbed as the sound of the front door startled the pair. 

“Good evening,” Alec said as he peered at the two as he waltzed into the room, “Hard day?”

“No,” Magnus scoffed standing up from his place on the couch, “Just long.” 

Violet felt a buzz from her pocket and fished out her phone scanning over the notification and read a text from Simon.  
“Hey, do you want to hang out, there’s something I want to tell you.”   
A look of confusion spread across Violet’s face, what could Simon have to tell her? 

“Is everything okay, Poppet?” Magnus asks a look of concern reflecting on his and Alec’s faces.

“Uh, yea,” She said quickly as she quickly typed out a response to Simon’s text, “I’m going to go and hang out with Simon if that’s ok.” 

“Yes, of course just don’t stay out too late,” Magnus said and gave Violet a short hug.

Violet organized a place to meet up with Simon and told him she was on her way there. And quickly said her goodbyes to Alec and Magnus. Violet portaled three-quarters of the way to the place Simon said t meet him and decided to walk the rest of the way, and Simon slowly came into view. But something was different, Simon was acting strange, nervous, he was pacing up and down and nervously fidgeting with his hands.

“Simon?” Violet called out as she approached, and Simon swiftly turned his head in her direction.

“Oh, Violet.” He says as shock covers his face, “I didn’t think you would get here so quickly,” He stutters nervously.

“I portaled here,” Violet explains, “Is everything ok? You said you needed to tell me something.” 

“Everything’s fine,” Simon stutters out and continues to nervously fidget.

“Well…?” Violet softly inquiries further, “What is it?” Violet asks as her head runs through all the things he could possibly need to tell her. 

“Violet,” Simon starts and takes a step closer to her, “You are an amazing friend and I would never want to ruin that or us not be friend’s anymore-“

“Simon,” Violet says interrupting his endless rambling, “whatever it is you can tell me, and I promise no matter what it is we will still be friends.” 

“Right, of course,” Simon mumbles under his breath and shakes its head.

“Simon, you’re worrying me now,” Violet says with concern and confusion mixing in her voice. 

“I like you, Violet,” Simon states bluntly.

“I like you too, Simon. We’re friends.” 

“No, I like you, Violet,” He continues, “as more than a friend.” A look of shock and realization crosses over Violet’s face.

“And I realize you may not feel the same way and that’s fine, but I don’t want us to stop being friends-” Suddenly Simons rambling is cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against his own, but before he can respond the warmth is stripped away and Violet’s voice is heard right after,

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking-” before Violet can finish her sentence Simon’s lips are back on hers. But this kiss feels strange to Violet, different. When Izzy kissed her cheek, she felt sparks run through her veins but with Simon, she didn’t get the same feeling. The pair soon pull apart from the kiss,

“Does this mean we’re you know…like um…dating?” Simon stutters as he asks the question.

“Yes,” Violet says and places a peck on his lips, “It does.” 

After talking for a bit longer the new couple parted ways with a kiss. Violet knew she could have created a portal back to Magnus’, but she needed to think about everything. She liked Simon, but she wasn’t sure she liked him in the way he wants her to like him, but surely her feeling for him can grow, right? And Simon’s a nice guy, he’s sweet, caring so who’s to say Violet wouldn’t like him? And it’s not like anything had actually happened between her and Isabelle, in fact, Isabelle hadn’t even talked to Violet since she kissed her cheek, surely, she must regret what she did.   
Violet made back to Magnus’ apartment and entered announcing that she was home. As she got further into the apartment she found Magnus and Alec cuddled up together on the sofa, wrapped in each other’s embrace. 

“Hello, Poppet,” Magnus greeted her as she entered the room, “How was your night?”

“It was good, Simon and I just uh hung out,” Violet answered trying to be vague and not mention any specific details, she wasn’t sure if she should tell them yet, at least not right now.

“That great, you’re welcome to join us we were just going to watch a movie.” Magnus offered with a smile and motioned over to the unoccupied space on the sofa.

“No, I think I’ll just head to bed, thanks for the offer though. Enjoy your movie.” 

Magnus and Alec said Goodnight to Violet and she left them, she felt bad that they didn’t get as much time alone with her now living with them, so she tried to not disturb to the best of her abilities. Violet, before going to bed, jumped in the shower and washed the day from her skin and silently hummed a song while scrubbing the grease from her hair. After, she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a burgundy vest top before settling down under the covers of her bed. But, no matter how hard she chased sleep it just seemed out of reach, she lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She clicked her fingers and purple swirls emerged, she played with her magic and let it dance around her fingers and tickle her skin. She was mesmerized by the lilac swirls, she couldn’t imagine not being able to use her magic now, it had become apart of her. Slowly, sleep got closer and closer and Violet let it close her eyes and take her away.

The sun shone through the windows to Violet’s room and she winced as the light crept over her face, waking her from her slumber. She had slept through the entire night without having a nightmare for the first time in a week. She sat up on her bed and raised her arms stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked over to the clock occupying her bedside table and it read 6:03 am. She stretches for a final time and then raises from her bed and made her way out to the kitchen and over to the coffee machine and prepared herself a coffee. She blew gently on the black liquid before taking small sips from the mug and letting the hot drink pass her lips and slightly burn her throat. She made Alec and Magnus a cup of coffee, she had learned how the two take their coffee, Alec liking the same as Violet – black – and Magnus opting for the drink to be a bit sweeter.

Not long after Alec entered the kitchen obviously not fully awake yet and nodded a towards Violet acknowledging her presence.

“Here,” Violet said picking up the coffee she had prepared for him and passing it to him.

“Thanks,” He said desperately taking a gulp of coffee.

Magnus then skipped into the room obviously much more of a morning person than Alec, he was already dressed, and his eyeliner adorned his eyes.

“Good morning!” Magnus sang as he joined the two of them. Violet handed him his mug of coffee and they all quietly sipped for a minute, “Shall I set out breakfast?” Magnus asked and effortlessly waved his hands and breakfast appeared on the table.

“You’ve got to teach me how to do that,” Violet said, she will probably always be impressed with Magnus.

“Maybe that could be our lesson for today but for now let’s eat.” 

The three of them enjoyed breakfast and some light-hearted conversation until Alec had to leave for work. Magnus cleared up the meal and allowed Violet to go get dressed for the day before their lesson together. Violet went to her room and peered at her phone and scanning the notifications, one of which was a text from Simon,

Simon: Hey, do you want to go out on a date tonight? We could go for dinner or anything you want.

Violet: Yea, dinner sounds good.

Simon: Great! I’ll pick you up at 7?

Violet: See you then.

Violet quickly got dressed and made her way out to meet Magnus for their lesson. They worked on summoning objects and practiced portals, this went on until 5:30 pm. Which left Violet to get ready for her date with Simon. She showered quickly and proceeded to do her make-up, she started with her normal make-up routine – foundation, blush, a bit of bronzer – and then decided on winged eyeliner and delicately applied mascara to her lashes. She finished off the make-up look with a dusty pink matte lipstick. She put on a stunning dusty purple mini dress with a cape back and dipped hem with a V wrap neckline, a frill overlay, and a short skirt.

Violet looked over her appearance in the full-length mirror and adjusted the dress, so it sat nicely on her body. She looked at the time and saw that it was 6:45 pm, fifteen minutes until Simon would be here. Violet left her room and went into the living room,

“Hey, Magnus I’m going out,” Violet said and walked over to the front door and slipped her purple heel over her small toes.

“And where exactly are you going all dressed up?” Magnus asked clearly intrigued by Violet’s attire.

“Just out for dinner,” 

“And this dinner wouldn’t happen to be with someone special now would it?” Magnus continued clearly not buying what Violet was selling.

“Fine,” Violet said giving in, “I’m going on a date.”   
Magnus gave Violet a slight smirk, “And who exactly is this date with?”

“Simon,” Violet said and smiled up at Magnus as a look of surprise covered his face.

“Simon?” He said clearly shocked by the news, “When did this happen?” 

“Last night, when I went out to see him,” 

“Forgive me, if I’m wrong, but didn’t you like Isabelle, I thought you and her were really hitting it off?”

“Nothing happened with Isabelle and me. Anyway, she hasn’t seen or talked to me in a week and Simon is really nice and I like him.” Violet said and rambled on, “I like Simon, he’s sweet, caring and kind and I think he’s cute-” 

“Poppet, who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?” Magnus asked leaving Violet speechless. She glanced down at her phone.

“I need to go now, I’ll see you later” And Violet quickly walked out of the apartment. She made her way out of the apartment building and waited for Simon, she was barely waiting for a minute when he appeared into view, he was wearing a nicely fitted shirt with a casual blazer.

“Hey,” Violet greeted and smiled at Simon.

“Hey,” He said and pulled Violet into a small hug but before they fully pulled away from the hug he left a small peck on her cheek, “I was thinking we could walk to the restaurant, it’s not far from here.” 

“Yea sure, where are you taking me exactly?” Violet asked as they started to walk down the street.

“Just wait and see,”

The couple walked through the streets of New York until they reached a restaurant with writing on the window saying “woods”. The restaurant was neatly decorated in glittering lights that delicately hung in the air and was matched with modern décor and a yellow hue seemed to surround the restaurant giving it a warm and welcoming atmosphere. The two entered the restaurant and were approached by a kind looking woman.

“Do you have a reservation?” She asked the two.

“Yes, under the name Lewis,” Simon said and turned to smile at Violet.

“Right this way,” The girl said and started making her way towards a table in the corner of the restaurant. Their table seemed to be separate from the other’s it had low lighting and had a romantic atmosphere. Simon pulled out the seat for Violet and then proceeded to sit in the seat opposite her. 

“Do you like it?” Simon asked hope glistening in his eyes.

“Like it? Simon, I love it! You didn’t have to bring me anywhere special, I would have been fine with anything.” 

“I know, but you deserve something special, Violet.” He said and placed his hand on top of hers.  
Before Violet could respond to the declaration a waiter approached their table asking for their drink order. The two enjoyed a meal together, they laughed and smiled until they had finished their meal, Simon generously paid for the check – despite Violet’s objections – and the two left the restaurant and started walking down the streets of New York. The wind whisked by Violet and sent shivers up her arms, she clutched her arms to her body to try and protect them from the cold.

“Here,” Simon said removing his blazer and placing around Violet’s shoulders, “Take my jacket.” 

“Thank you, Simon. I had an amazing time tonight.” Violet said and laced their hands together. And soon they came to a stop in front of Magnus’ apartment, “Well, this is where you leave me.”  
Violet turned to face Simon, “Do you want to come in for a bit? I’m sure Magnus’ wouldn’t mind.” 

“No, I should be getting home but I’ll see you soon, right?” He asked hopefully  
“Yes, very soon,” Violet said.

Simon’s eyes flipped back and forth between Violet’s eyes and her lips, seemingly asking a question. He slowly started to lean in and Violet felt his cold lips press against hers.

“Good night,” Simon said once they had pulled apart with a shy smile occupying his lips.

“Good night, Simon” Violet said as she took a few steps backward and opened the door to the apartment building. 

Violet walked into Magnus’ apartment with Simon’s jacket still wrapped around her shoulders and a small smile on her face. She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She walked through the apartment and when she walked into the living room seeing a familiar sight of Magnus and Alec cuddling on the couch. 

“So, how was your date?” Magnus asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Date? You were on a date?” Alec asked looking at Violet, “Who with?” A serious tone seemed to occupy his voice.

“With Simon,” Violet said answering his question.

“Simon?” He asked seemingly confused, “The daylighter? I didn’t know you two were together.”

“It’s relatively new,” Violet said explaining why he hadn’t heard of the news.

“So, how was the date?” Magnus repeated his question.

“It was good,” Violet said

“I see you still have his jacket,” Magnus inquired gazing over the blazer on Violet’s shoulders.

“Yea, um, I’ll just return it next time I see him.”

“So, you are going to see him again?” Magnus continued

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?” Violet said and gave Magnus a subtle stern look, telling him to drop the subject, “Well, Goodnight.”

The two said Goodnight to Violet in unison and she left and went into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed with a sigh leaving her lips. She likes Simon. She does. But she can’t stop thinking about Isabelle, but she won’t give up the potential of her relationship with Simon for a hypothetical one with Izzy. Her eyes slowly dropped close and tiredness swept across her body, and she fell asleep wearing her dress and Simon’s jacket.

 

Violet jolted up from her sleep screaming and tears shedding from her eyes, a few seconds later her bedroom door flew open and Magnus was quickly by her side, Violet’s breathing was at a rapid pace and her arms were covered in her blood, Magnus quick to heal her wounds and envelope Violet in a hug.

“You’re okay,” He reassured rocking her back and forth as she cried into his shoulder, “Everything’s fine,”

After her breathing had slowed down some, Violet pulled a bit away from Magnus to look up at him, her purple eyes now visible. Magnus pulled her hair away from her face and gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her into his chest giving her a bone-crushing hug.

“You’re okay, Poppet.” Magnus said and pulled away to look at Violet again, “I will always be here if you need me, ok?” 

“Ok,” Violet whispered as a tear slipped done her face. 

Once Violet had settled a bit and assured Magnus she was ok, he reluctantly went back to bed. Magnus had helped Violet on nights she would have nightmare’s, on occasion it was Alec but usually, it was Magnus, he would heal her wounds and wait until she was settled back in bed sometimes even waiting for her to be asleep. 

Violet was startled awake by her alarm and groaned and put her pillow over her face to block the sun from her eyes. She slowly peeled the pillow away and let the blinding sun seep into her eyes. She continued to shower and get dressed before leaving her room for some breakfast. When she entered the kitchen Alec and Magnus were already sitting down at the table.

“Good morning, Poppet.” Magnus said cheerfully, “Come sit and have some breakfast.” 

Violet smiled at the two men and poured herself a cup of coffee and dug into waffles that were placed on a plate for her.

“So, what are you two working on today?” Alec asked glancing at the two of them, Violet simply shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Magnus.

“Well, I have some clients I need to attend to today, so young Violet here as the day off,” Magnus answered and took another sip of his coffee.

“Oh, well if Violet is out late she could come to the institute and we could come back home together and I’m sure Isabelle and Clary would like to see her-”

At the mention of Isabelle’s name, Violet choked on the gulp of coffee that she at swallowed and went into a coughing fit.

“Are you okay…?” Alec asked warily 

“Yea, I’m fine.” Violet choked out and coughed a bit more, “That sounds like a plan and I can portal us back here.” 

“Ok…Well, I should get going, I’ll see you two later.” He soon left after giving Magnus a peck on the lips, leaving Violet with Magnus' knowing look.


	9. Chapter 9

Violet had spent her day hanging out with Maia and Simon, with Maia constantly teasing the two whenever they would display affection towards the other, the displays were only small kisses on the cheeks and the holding of hands, but Maia made sure to tease them about it. When it turned 11 pm Violet said goodbye to them both and leaving a small peck on Simon’s lips and made a portal for herself to the institute, she was still getting used to portals, but they had become a lot easier to handle. But upon entering she saw Shadowhunters rushing around gathering weapons and gear and Alec shouting orders and taking on a seemingly natural leadership rule.

“Alec!” She shouted across to him across the room to him once he had finished the set of orders, Alec swiftly turned his head and caught a glimpse of Violet, “What’s going on?” 

“Violet,” Alec said approaching her, “There have been several demon attacks throughout the city and they are becoming more frequent. I need to go out and help but you should go home to Magnus without me.”

“No,” Violet abruptly said making Alec’s head snap down and look at her, “I want to help.”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Please, Alec. I have enough control over my powers I can help,” 

“Violet, it’s too dangerous I can’t in good conscious send you out to kill demons,” Alec’s stern look seared at Violet.

“Alec, I can do this,” Violet pleaded, Violet wanted an opportunity to test her powers, yes a demon hunt may not be the safest thing but she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it.

“Isabelle,” He said as he saw Isabelle walk past the two of them, she quickly turned to them looking at Alec expectantly, “Violet’s going to be with you,”

“Make sure she stays safe and doesn’t come back with so much as a scratch.” Alec finished sternly and his protectiveness on full display, over the last month or so of Violet staying at Magnus’, Magnus and Alec had formed a protectiveness surrounding Violet and now seemed to play as father figure roles in her life.

“Of course,” Isabelle nodded.

“Violet,” Alec said pointing at Violet, “do whatever Isabelle tells you to do.” Violet quickly nods.

“Ok,” Alec say, and pulls Violet into a quick hug, “Be safe,” He murmurs into her hair and pulls away from the hug, “I’ll see you two later,” He says gazing at the two of them and leaving them alone.

Violet and Isabelle were walking down a dark alleyway after dark alleyway with the sound of their shoes hitting the ground echoing around them and the only light coming from the streets behind them and the moonlight casting across their faces. The only sounds Violet could hear was the distant muffled sound of traffic and the sound of Violet’s boots splashing through puddles and Isabelle’s heels clicking against the pavement.

Suddenly, a constant red flash breaks through the darkness from Isabelle’s wrist. She raises her arm and glances at the flashing bracelet, a stern and serious like expression passes over her face and her eyebrows furrow and a slight frown ghosts over her lips.

“Get behind me and whatever you do don’t leave my side,” Isabelle said as her snake whip unraveled from her wrist and she took a fighting stance and the two of them slowly edged forward cautiously. Seemingly out of nowhere, a shadowy figure quickly darted across the alleyway and turned onto a smaller cramped alleyway. Automatically, almost as if it were a reflex, Isabelle darted after the shadow leaving Violet in the dust and running around the corner. Just moments later Violet turned the corner and was faced with Isabelle fighting this tall looming figure, the figure advanced on Isabelle and it slammed her against the wall of the alleyway and hit her head against the stone wall. The demon, not seeing Violet, moved toward Isabelle.

“Hey!” Violet shouted, which tore the demon’s gaze away from Isabelle, and it turned to face her. Violet felt her magic burn through her veins and urged the power out of her and blasted it towards the figure, but something was different, instead of her usual purple swirls this time her magic was laced with golden strings throughout the purple. As Violet used her magic she felt her glamour come down from her eyes, her magic hit the demon and within a couple of seconds, the demon evaporated into a cloud of dust. She retracted her magic and allowed her glamour to cover her eyes.

“You okay?” Violet asked as she reached Isabelle and helped her up from the ground.

“Yea,” Izzy said still a bit stunned, “Violet, what was that?” 

“What do you mean?” Violet asked.

“Your eyes had a golden glow and your magic… has that ever happened before?” Isabelle asked confusion lacing her throat.

“No, it’s never happened before,” Violet said watching Isabelle as she grabbed her stele and ran it across a rune and the cut on her head slowly closed over and only the red stain of blood remaining. A blurry feeling started to pass over Violet’s head and a dizzy feeling floated over her head. Violet stumbled back a bit and her back hit the cold wall behind her.

“Are you okay?” Isabelle asked putting a hand on her shoulder and steadying Violet.

“Yea,” Violet nodded and grabbed onto Isabelle’s arm to balance herself better, “just a bit dizzy,” just as she finished her sentence Violet’s head went blurry and a fuzzy static sound filled her ears.

“Violet?” Isabelle questioned, her eyes flicking across her face, “Let’s get you back to the institute.”

“Okay,” Violet said but as she took a step forward a feeling of nausea passed over her and Violet started to fall to her knees, but before she could hit the ground Isabelle reached out and caught her in her arms.

“Woah there,” Isabelle said steadying Violet on her two feet and let her lean against her for support, “Ok, I’ll call Magnus and he can portal us to the institute.” 

Soon enough, Magnus appeared through a portal and instantly walked over to Violet’s side and started to examine if she was hurt, soon enough he opened a portal for the three of them and helped Isabelle support Violet’s weight and help her through the portal. Magnus and Izzy lead Violet through the institute and brought into the infirmary, the two gently lowered Violet onto an unoccupied bed.

“What happened?” Magnus asked as he helped Isabelle lower Violet onto the bed. Isabelle went through in detail what she saw, and how Violet’s magic and warlock mark looked like.

“I’ve never seen anything like it, Magnus,” Isabelle said once she finished explaining what happened. 

“I’ve never heard of anything like it either,” Magnus sighed glancing over Violet’s state, that slowly started improving, “Judging from her reaction she must have overexerted herself but regarding her magic and warlock mark I have no idea.”

Violet slowly moved into a sitting position on the bed, her head slightly spinning as she moved. 

“Be careful, Poppet,” Magnus said moving to help Violet sit up.

“I’m going to run some tests and see if I can get some answers,” Isabelle said and turned to leave the room.

After about an hour of Violet going in and out of sleep as well as Isabelle doing testing on Violet’s blood. Violet started to slowly come back into consciousness and heard silent murmurs coming from inside the room. Violet opened her eyes to see Magnus, Alec and Isabelle all quietly conversing. 

“Hey guys,” Violet said and fully opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. The three broke away from their conversation with serious looks covering their faces.

“Hey, Poppet,” Magnus said first and made his way to Violet’s bedside. 

“I shouldn’t have let you go, this is all my fault. I knew this was a bad idea,” Alec said his voice slightly echoing throughout the room.

“Alec, this isn’t your fault and I’m completely fine.” Violet said her eyes looking across all their faces and realizing the serious and concerning looks they all wore on their faces, “Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Well, Poppet. As you know Isabelle here was running some test and well we seem to have found the reasoning behind why your magic and warlock mark appeared the way they did.” Magnus said, “Now, it’s nothing bad, it’s all just a bit confusing.”

“Well,” Violet said impatiently looking between the three of them, “what is it?”

“As you already know, I ran some tests on your blood,” Isabelle voiced breaking through the silence filling up the room, “And while doing so I found, what appears to be, traces of angel blood,”  
“What?” Violet breathed, “that’s not possible, there must be some mistake,”

“I think the angel blood explains why your magic and warlock mark appeared the way it did,” Isabelle explained, “Violet, this also means you’re not just a warlock, you’re half shadowhunter.”

“Violet!” A worried voice erupts through the room as Simon appears at the entrance of the infirmary and is soon beside Violet and wrapping her in a hug, “I came as soon as I heard what happened. Are you okay?” He asked pulling back from the hug long enough to look over her and check for any injuries.

“Simon, I’m fine, I promise,” Violet says and cups his face with her hand as a sign of reassurance. 

“What happened?” He asked and just now looking around at Magnus, Alec, and Izzy and his gaze flick's between the four of them looking for an answer. 

“I should go, I need to finish off some tests in the lab,” Isabelle says quickly excusing herself and avoiding all eye contact with Violet before quickly making an exit. 

“Well leave you two to talk,” Magnus says looking over at Alec.

“Ok,” Alec agrees hesitantly, “but we’ll be back in a minute,” he says sending a stern, serious look darting in Simon’s direction and following behind Magnus with reluctance in his demeanor leaving Simon and Violet.

“ok…what is going on here?” Simon asks turning his gaze expectantly towards Violet.

“Well, tonight I was out on a hunt with Isabelle and while I was using my powers, Isabelle noted that my magic and warlock mark looked different…” Violet trailed off and trying to think of how she could possibly describe this.

“Different? Different how?” Simon asked as his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Isabelle said that my magic had gold-laced throughout it and my eyes were glowing gold, where my warlock mark is and soon after using my powers I passed out from exhaustion because I must have overexerted my powers,” Violet said looking up at Simon who was nodding along with the story and trying to follow what she was saying, “So, I got brought back her and she decided to run some tests on my blood, to see if there was an explanation for what may have caused it…” Violet said trailing off.

“And, what was it?” Simon asked moving a bit closer to Violet on the bed.

“She found traces of angel blood,” Violet said as if she didn’t even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

“Angel blood?”

“Yea, I’m half Shadowhunter,” Violet muttered, the words feeling foreign coming from her lips.

“I didn’t know that was even possible,” Simon said disbelief laced around his throat.

“Me neither,” Violet said and she looked down at her hands and started fidgeting with her fingers, “listen Simon, I know that when you first asked me out you didn’t sign up for any of this and I would completely understand if you wanted to stop things between us,” Violet muttered without lifting her head to look at him.

“What?” Simon asked with a sound of disbelief.

“I’m just saying if you want out, I would completely understand and there would be no hard feelings,” Violet said finally lifting her gaze to look at Simon.

“Violet,” Simon says as he brings a hand up to cup her face, “that is the last thing I would want,” 

Their lips meet in a sweet, gentle kiss that lasts only a fleeting moment until they pull away and rest their foreheads against each other. They stay like that only to jump apart when a cough sounds through the room, announcing the presence of someone else. The two turn to look in the direction of who it belonged to.

“Sorry for interrupting but I thought I would bring you some water,” Isabelle said as she set down a glass on the shelf beside the bed that Violet occupied.

“Yea, um, thanks,” Violet murmured, and Isabelle swiftly left without saying another word.

“Did something happen between you two…” Simon trailed off as he turned back to look at Violet.

“What do you mean?” Violet asked defensively, shaking her head at Simon’s words.

“Like, did you two have a fight or something, she seemed to kind of give you a bit of a cold shoulder approach, I don’t know,” Simon said shrugging it off.

“No, of course not,” Violet said and took, Simon’s hand in her own and smiling at him. 

Simon and Violet talked with Simon occasionally fussing over Violet’s wellbeing until Magnus and Alec returned and saying that it was time they should be heading home. Violet and Simon said a sweet goodbye to each other and exchanged a kiss before going their separate ways but not without Simon saying he would be checking up on her tomorrow. With that Alec, Magnus and Violet stepped through a portal Magnus made and made it back to his apartment. 

“I think it is time for bed,” Magnus sighed as he turned to Alec and Violet, “It has been a rather long day,” 

“I second that,” Violet muttered, agreeing with Magnus’ statement.

“Yea,” Alec sighed, bringing his hand up to rub at his temples, “let’s get some rest,”

Violet tossed and turned until she eventually fell asleep wrapped up a mess of duvets and blankets. Violet’s alarm blared through the room awakening Violet from her restless slumber and she slowly opened her eyes to face the blinding sun that burnt her retinas. She peered at the clock beside her bed and the time read 7:30 am. Violet rose from her bed and got ready for the day. Upon leaving her room she heard three voices echoing from the living room, two belonging to Magnus and Alec soon followed by the sound of a woman’s voice. Violet slowly edged her way towards the living room and cautiously took a quiet step in, that just surpassed the entrance. Violet absorbed the scene in front of her, there Magnus and Alec were talking to an unfamiliar woman, the woman was tall with smooth, thick, wavy brown hair, an oval face and steely grey-blue eyes with a slender body and she appeared to be in her early twenties. The woman’s eyes catch Violet’s gaze and her eyes flick back to Magnus and she nods in Violet’s direction.

“Oh, Poppet, I didn’t know you would be up so early considering the night you had,” Magnus said standing from where he was sitting and gently nudging Violet over toward the unfamiliar woman, “There is someone I would like you to meet. This is Tessa Gray, she is a half warlock and half Shadowhunter,” 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Violet,” Tessa said standing from her seat to formally introduce herself, “Magnus thought I might be able to lend some insight to your situation, I don’t know how useful I’ll be but I’m always willing to help,” She said smiling.

“Alexander and I will leave you two to talk,” Magnus said excusing himself and Alec soon leaving Tessa and Violet alone.

“Magnus mentions you have a warlock mark if you don’t mind me asking about it?” Tessa inquired as the two of them took seats on the sofa.

“Oh, not at all,” Violet says and closes her eyes and opens them allowing her glamour to come down around her eyes revealing her purple eyes.

“That’s quite strange for you to have a warlock mark, usually half shadowhunter and half warlocks don’t have warlock marks which makes it quite unusual for you to have one,” Tessa says as she analyses Violet’s eyes.

“Oh,” Violet says allowing her glamour to reappear over her eyes, “because I’m half shadowhunter, does that mean I can be runed?” 

“It is a possibility however because you are only half shadowhunter it may hurt you more during the process than a normal shadowhunter,” Tessa explained, “Violet, I want you to know that I’m always here if you have any questions, I remember when I first found out, I had so many questions and had no one to turn to and I don’t want you to be in the same position I was. So, if you have any questions, and I mean any questions, I want you to call me or you can portal and we can talk, just know that I am here to help,” Tessa said outstretching a comforting hand and settling it on Violet’s forearm.

“Thank you, Tessa,” Violet says as her eyes glaze over, and tears threaten to spill over her cheeks. 

“Well, I’ll be on my way, Magnus has all my details so make sure to get them from him,” Tessa says standing from the sofa and turns back to Violet and gives her a small, brief hug, “Goodbye, Violet,” 

Tessa stepped through a portal and vanished into thin air, leaving Violet in an empty living room. She makes her way into the kitchen and finds Magnus and Alec, talking to each other over cups of steaming coffee. 

“Hey, Violet,” Alec says looking away from Magnus as she enters the room, “Do you want some breakfast or coffee?” He asks sitting down his mug.

“No thanks, actually, I was wondering if it would be alright if I could go have breakfast with Simon if that’s ok?” Violet asks her gaze flicking between the two men.

“Of course, Poppet,” Magnus says, “But try to be home for dinner, ok?” 

“Ok,” Violet says nodding and shrugging on her jacket, “Goodbye, guys,” She says before leaving the apartment. Before going to Simons’ Violet decides she will pick up some blood for him because he remembered him mentioning he needed more, and she was getting herself breakfast.

Violet walks up to the door of Simon’s apartment and knocks firmly on the door three times, and after about a minute of waiting, a tired-looking Simon opens the door while rubbing tired eyes. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Did I wake you?” Violet asks.

“It’s fine, seriously,” Simon says, with a grin spreading across his face and pulling her into his apartment.

“Are you sure? Because I can come back later,” Violet offers, looking back at the still-open door to his apartment.

“I’m 100% positive,” Simon says leaving a small close-mouthed peck on her lips and reaching behind her to shut the door, “What brings you here this early anyway?”

“I thought we could have breakfast together,” Violet said smiling up at him and waving the bags she was carrying so he could see it.

“That is so sweet,” Simons says pulling Violet in for a long lingering kiss.

Violet and Simon spent most of the day lounging around, enjoying each other’s company and playing video games. Until 7:00 pm rolled around and it was almost time for Violet to go home for dinner. She was cuddled up beside Simon on his sofa with her head snuggled into his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

“Simon, I need to be getting home soon,” Violet murmurs into his shoulder and lifts her head to look up at him.

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” He asks resting his forehead against hers and bringing their faces closer together.

“I told Magnus that I would be home for dinner and-” before Violet can finish the sentence Simon’s lips are pressed against hers, she quickly returns the kiss and allows Simon to push her back so that she’s underneath him on the couch.

“Maybe I can stay a little longer,” Violet says when they pull apart for a second but soon after Simon’s lips are back on hers.

Simon pulls away from Violet’s lips and start’s leaving lingering kisses down her neck, suddenly, a sharp sting pierces Violet’s neck making her wince a little, but the sting soon disappears.

“Violet, I’m so sorry,” Simon says quickly lifting himself from off of Violet and covering his fangs with his hand in shock, “I’m so sorry,”

“Simon, it’s fine,” Violet says as she sits up on the couch and brings her hand up to her neck and wipes away the little amount of blood on her neck, “It was an accident, it happens,” 

“I’m so sorry, Violet,” he mutters again bringing his hand down from his mouth, his fangs now concealed, “You should go home, you don’t want to miss dinner,” 

“Simon, please don’t blame yourself for this, things like this happen and I’m completely fine,” 

“But what if I lost control Violet and I actually hurt you?” Simon asks disgusted thinking of the possibility of him even slightly hurting Violet.

“That’s not going to happen,” Violet says cupping his face and lifting it to look at her, “I trust you, Simon.” She states and places a small peck on his lips, “Now, I actually do need to go before I miss dinner,” Violet says and pulls on her pair of boots.

The two share a kiss goodbye before Violet steps through a portal and steps into Magnus’ lining room, “Hey guys, I’m home!” She announces as she enters the apartment and shrugs off her jacket and placing it on the sofa next to her.  
She makes her way into the kitchen as she hears the clatter of kitchen utensils. She enters the kitchen and sees Alec and Magnus calmly preparing dinner.

“Hey guys, do you need any help?” She offers as she walks into the room.

“No, I think we have it all under contr-” Alec cuts his sentence short as he looks up and glances in Violet direction and a look of anger passes over his face, “What happened to your neck?”   
Violet freezes and quickly her hand fly’s up to the bite mark on her neck, and Magnus quickly glances in her direction startled by Alec’s tone of voice.

“I’m going to kill him,” Alec states with rage laced throughout his voice and anger boiling through his body and starts making his way out of the kitchen and starts to tug on a jacket.

“Alec, no. He didn’t mean to, it was an accident,” Violet explains to calm him down.

“He bit you, Violet, you really expect me to not be mad about this, accident or not he should know how to control himself,” Alec erupts and starts making his way towards the door out of the apartment, but before he can open it Violet is standing in front of and blocking his path.

“Violet, move out of the way,”

“No,” She says a slight plead laced within her words, “He didn’t mean to and he already feels bad for doing it. Please, just drop it,”

“I can’t just “drop it”, Violet. He bit you,” 

“He barely bit me, I’m completely fine,” Violet says and with a wave of her magic she heals the bite mark on her neck, “see, good as new,”

“That doesn’t mean he should get away with,” Alec says the stern and angry demeanor not leaving him.

“Magnus, would you please talk to him,” Violet says sending a glance towards Magnus who had said nothing during this entire argument.

“Now, Alexander,” Magnus says as he places his hand on Alec’s shoulder and Alec noticeably calms down a bit from the action, “how about we take a moment to calm down and not go and chastise, Simon,” 

“Magnus, how can you be okay with what he did? Did you see her neck?” 

“I’m not okay with what he did, Alexander but Violet said it was an accident and he probably feels awful for what he’s done,” Magnus reasons with Alec and leads him away from the door.

“He shouldn’t get away with it,” Alec says with a wave of slight anger lingering in his voice.

“Alexander, Violet is capable of taking care of herself and I’m sure the poor boy feels guilty enough without you knocking down his door,” Magnus says calming Alec’s temper, “Now, how about you go set the table and I’ll talk to Violet, okay?” 

Alec reluctantly makes his way back into the kitchen, leaving Magnus and Violet.

“Magnus, I swear Simon didn’t mean to do it and he feels awful about it. Anyway, I’m completely fine,” Violet rambles.

“I know, Poppet, just promise me you will be more careful next time, I wouldn’t want you getting hurt,” 

“Simon, wouldn’t hurt me and I trust him,” 

“Okay, I believe you, just try to be more careful,” Magnus says.


End file.
